


Naptime

by Secret_Universe



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rigby wanted to know if Mordecai had seen the kids, but finds something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

"Mordecai?" Rigby opened the door to his and the bluejay's bedroom. "Have you seen the kids? I can't..." He paused, going quiet at the scene before him.

There was his partner, lying on their bed and with him were the two little racoons; Mortimer (a brown racoon with a white stomach, two white rings around his tail and gray feet) cuddled against his father's chest, while Robin (a blue racoon with also a white stomach, a ponytail and white markings on her arms like Mordecai) lay next to her brother with her arms wrapped around him, as Mordecai had both his arms around the children. All three of them were asleep. Rigby had to smile at this cute little moment, taking the blanket and slowly pulling it over the sleeping trio. He had leaned in to gently peck the bluejay's cheek...

" _Rigby_...?"

The racoon almost pulled away startled as the others' eyes fluttered open. " _Sorry, dude. Didn't want to wake you or the kids_..."

" _It's cool. You know they're both heavy sleepers_..." He huggled both Robin and Mortimer closer to him, trying not to disturb their slumber.

" _And you've had a long day too, working and all that_..." Rigby then gave Mordecai the peck before turning to go out of the room.

" _You're not going to join us?_ "

Rigby was half out the doorway before he turned back and smiled, " _I just have to take care of something, then I'm coming back_..."

Mordecai nodded, smiling, " _Alright_..." As he watched his partner leave gently closing the door, the bluejay returned into slumber-land with their children.

**Author's Note:**

> http://cmara.deviantart.com/art/The-Morby-family-537617209


End file.
